why_lapidot_fusion_should_waitfandomcom-20200215-history
Why Others Support Lapidot
Why Others Support Lapidot Many people support Lapidot mostly because they adore the thought of Lapis and Peridot fusing. Fusion is a fun topic in the Steven Universe community, people love to draw and create what new fusions would look like. People adore fusions and are excited for new fusions, I mean I cannot blame them, they are fun! In the show there have been many subtle hints of Lapis and Peridot being more than close friends. Like in the episode "Too Short to Ride" Peridot sees an ad on her tablet for cute roommates and she declines the options while repeatedly saying "she's already covered," which is super funny. In the episode Beta Lapis is shown smiling at Peridot several times, that is a huge transition from Lapis despising her in the episode Barn Mates. In Beta Lapis and Peridot were also working together to create different forms of art or meepmorps as they call it. There has even been several times where Peridot was protective over Lapis. Peridot never uses the J-word around Lapis because it could be triggering. Lapis protected Peridot when a ship came to Earth looking for her, Lapis destroyed the ship with water powers. Peridot always shown concern for Lapis even before they became really close. In the their first appearance together in the episode The Return, ''when Jasper pulled out a weapon called the destabilizer Peridot looked over at Lapis because she wasn't sure what Jasper was going to do. When Lapis came back to Earth and Peridot did all everything she could for Lapis to just accept her, in the show they were always meant to be together from the start. In ''Gem Harvest Lapis and Peridot sit next to each other and Peridot instinctively knew that Lapis was going to give her a high five after her joke. Maybe they practiced it, or maybe they truly have a bond. People who support Lapidot believe they truly have a bond. I believe they do so too, but many things complicate they're fusion moment. In the episode Alone At Sea ''Lapis shows that she doesn't know what any of those gestures mean, i.e. high-fiving, or shaking someones hand as a polite way of saying hello. When Greg, Steven Universe's father, goes to shake Lapis's hand she doesn't move she just smiles, awkwardly. Then in ''Gem Harvest when Lapis made a joke about corn being trapped in a mirror her and Peridot were the only ones to laugh, showing that they are really close because they can understand jokes like that; only the two of them can relate too. In ''The New Crystal Gems ''episode Peridot, Lapis, Connie (Stevens very close friend), and their pumpkin dog team up to form the Crystal temps. Peridot dons Lapis and tells her that she is Amethyst, and Peridot recently said that Amethyst was the best out of the Crystal Gem. Lapis and Peridot enjoy many moments together that are simple and reflect how close they are, they watch sunsets together, watch TV together and even check up on each other. They make fun of each other and tease, and even argue together over silly things like siblings do. Peridot makes fun of Lapis's snoring in ''Room for Ruby. '' When Lapis left out of fear when The Diamonds were coming to attack Earth, Peridot had went into a state of depression she was sad about how Lapis had left. In ''Can't Go Back ''Lapis couldn't return Earth due to the fear that Peridot wasn't going to be happy to see her, she was scared of what Peridot would feel about her, which shows that she cares about her feelings.